A printed circuit board (PCB) typically has multiple electrical components where input(s) and/or output(s) of one component are connected to those of another component. Components on a PCB may include (but are not limited to): microprocessors, application-specific integrated circuits (ASIC), field-programmable gate arrays (FPGA), storage (e.g., Flash, dynamic random-access memory (DRAM), magnetic disk drive, etc.) and/or discrete components (e.g., capacitors, inductors, resistors, etc.).
The amount of money and/or time spent to develop a component for use on a PCB may be quite high. For example, the functionality performed may be quite complex and debugging may require a significant amount of resources. In some cases, a systems manufacturer (e.g., who acquires electronic components from component manufacturers and integrates them together on a PCB) may have a verification process for vetting components. It would be desirable if components could be integrated together in new ways that (for example) mitigate the redesign required and/or keep the costs down.